A day in the life of Juza Sakakura
by SHINING BONAR
Summary: An awesome story about the best character in Danganronpa, Sakakura Juzo. Today Hinata was going to confess to Chiaki and Juzo just had to make sure to humiliate him in public. May contain minor crossovers, also contains sex in the last chapter. Chisa X Juzo. Also some unnamed random characters dies, BEWARE.
1. On the way to school

Part 1 : A day in the life of Sakakura

Sakakura was almost done with his morning training, today was going to be a really good day.

He used his secret Technique, the SHINING PUNCH on his hinata punchingbag (He had a Naegi one but it broke after using it too much). His form was perfect as usual, he could not wait to try it out on the real thing.

This month he was cutting so all the girls would fall for his perfect body, he made some coffee and took some Ephedrine, after all he needed a lot of energy today, it was a very special day, it was the day his little Hinata would confess to Chaiki or something, he couldn't remember her name well, he did remember confiscating her PSP and breaking it in front of her, he left before she started crying although. Juza is a really sensitive guy and he cannot handle women tears, he's truly a badboy with an heart of gold.

Before leaving home he made sure to shower(coldest setting of course) with the three random girls he met yesterday and opted on not wearing his security uniform today and just took his badass coat(shirtless of course). After all today he had no business doing security shit around Hope peak, he was going there for a much more important reason.

Juza was making his way over to school when he saw some random guy down below hitting a log with a mace and doing some shadowboxing like a noob. Juza called him a dumbass, got down there and demonstrated how boxing is supposed be done. The dumbass random guy thanked him and it was how Ippo made his new improved Dempsey Roll, the Sakakura roll(Sakakura gave no fuck anyways all he was using lately was his SHINING PUNCH to one shot all his opponents, might as well help some noobs who had some potential).

Juza went up again and started running really fast, after all his sources were all saying that Hinata was going to confess before class started. If Juza wanted to humiliate this Hinata loser he needed to hurry the hell up !

Then suddenly out of nowhere a bigass truck of Pepsi was dropping some gigantic cans of pepsi on the road! What the fuck is this shit Juzo thought as he dodged them all, not even breaking a sweat in a situation where Duke Togo himself would lose his shit.

Then amidst the casualties ( a couple random people died crushed by the giant cans but who cares they aren't Juzo and not really important to the story anyways just red shirt people and no ladies because Juzo would have saved them, he's a good guy )

PEPSIMAN came out and congratulated Juzo and told him he could become the next Pepsiman!

Juzo pushed the fucker away and stole the Pepsi truck, he started driving very recklessly and a couple people died on the way but by his estimations the cops would be showing up in 5 or 10 minutes anyways, he could improvise something before that. Last time he went to prison he became best friends with a guy named Ryo Narushima, and had an awesome time, NOTHING can faze the true force of nature that is Juzo Sakakura!


	2. Hinata getting WRECKED

Part 2 : Hinata's confession

Arriving at the scene (he crashed the truck through the front gate, made a quickturn, almost killed a puppy (ouf!) but instead he ran over Hifumi Yamada, his fat ass managed to stop the truck and he died but like literally nobody cared about him anyways).

Sadly Juzo saw everything was already over, there were only three people left… But then he noticed Hinata was looking down and really depressed. He saw Chiaki holding arms with a nerd dressed like Austin Powers. The nerd was busy playing his PFP while Chiaki was trying to kiss him. Chiaki had finally found her dream man and she was completely fulfilled, she didn't even look back at Hinata's loser AND talentless face. Yes his face was talentless. Man how much can this guy suck?

Juzo saw the nerd aura from austin powers guy and took 5 steps back, it was 3 steps more than he took when he fought his strongest opponent, King Hippo. This nerd was serious shit, even Sakakura felt like a lion in front of a dragon… no more than this, probably a god.

The nerd and chiaki went away, leaving Hinata crying on the ground. Juza saw this chance and kicked Hinata, making him fall on his back.

What's wrong Hinata-kun, how did your confession go? Juzo said with the brightest smile he had in months before kicking the loser again. This shit is better than the three girls I had yesterday Juzo thought.

Hinata was all dirty and still crying, trying to shield himself from Juza powerful kicks the best he could with his weak inferior arms.

Do you know why you aren't popular, Hinata-kun? It's because you fucking sucks. You are so average, you have literally nothing to your name, no drive to do anything, you plain fucking sucks. Men like you don't deserve friends, they don't deserve girls, they don't deserve anything. You see to get things in life you need to work for them Juza said before kicking Hinata again.

Suddenly out of nowhere cops sirens started to be heard… Shit I have to hurry up ! Juzo thought.

Then the super man theme started playing and Juza was going to use his signature attack! The SHINING PUNCH! Hinata knew this was bad news(even weak mammals have survival instincts) and started running away but his weak nerdy legs couldn't carry him very far !

Take this you pathetic worm… All of my anger, all of my hatred towards wannabe shit like you AND ALL OF MY BADASS COAT! SHINING PUNCH!

Like a Lion moments before hitting his prey, Juza jumped, quickly got in front of Hinata with his strong boxers legs and hit Hinata square in the face. Hinata immediately lost consciousness and some blood. Juza hold back because even he couldn't get away with murder (yet) but he broke Hinata nose for sure and felt very good about it.

Man this was the best day ever thought Juza before taking out a cigar and lighting it up. Gotta go booze up and party after this, fuck a couple girls too, everything is well that ends well… BUT THEN SUDDENLY!


	3. Cops trying to start shit with Juza

Part 3 : Super High School Badass/Boxer/SUPERMAN/SEDUCER, Sakakura!

At this moment Chisa and the cops arrived on the scene. Chisa concerned about all the blood ran to Juza and asked him if his fist was okay, she was also standing up on Hinata inconscious body. Juza lifted her up princess carry style, threw away his cigar already all smoked (he has superior lungs) and started kissing her, telling her she was dirtying her boots standing on trash. She was blushing like crazy in front of this complete display of manliness, not to mention he was shirtless and like totally cared about her well being, princess carrying her and stuff.

"Please stop teasing me Juzo I know what you did with all these girls… I have Munakami too… " she said meekly lowering her eyes and trying to make it not obvious that she was reacting to Sakakura perfect body, her female instincts almost taking over. She was enjoying his abs and could not believe how strong and muscular he was. It was also Niagara falls down there but we'll find out next chapter anyways. Juza ignored the sexy thing in his arm but kept on holding her princess style and just walked over to the cops.

I am Juza, head of Hope's Peak security. I have just apprehended a dangerous psycopath, he stole my coat and judging by all the blood on this truck I'm guessing he didn't just go deliver Pepsi or something… My souls goes to the poor fellow who encountered this dangerous psycho on the road. He is a reserve course student at this academy and I really doubt he even has a license. I don't know what the motive for doing this crime was but I think he was in love with a girl and she turned him down, really pathetic if you asked me… People lives are more important than some freaking romance/feelings for fuck sake! As he said that he pinched Chisa bottom and she let out a small gasp. Girl was blushing like crazy, being treated like a princess and stuff.

Suddenly one of the cop tried to start shit with Juza : b-but the report said the driver was someone of your build… we can't exactly do as you say without investigating first…

Juza punched the dirty cop straight in the face and he lost consciousness! He shielded Chisa from the blood of the cop and she felt so precious and small in Sakakura big manly arms.

Listen to me you maggots I AM THE HEAD OF THE SECURITY, I DID THE FUCKING JOB FOR YOU, APPREHENDED THE FUCKING CRIMINAL AND NOW YOU GO AROUND SPEWING SENSELESS BULLSHIT! WHO THE FUCK IS THIS COP? IS THIS HOW YOU POLICE OFFICERS DO THINGS? IF THIS GUY WAKES UP I WANT HIM FIRED, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YOU BUNCH OF CLOWNS? I CAN GO DIRECTLY TO YOUR BOSS AND ASK POLITELY LIKE I'M DOING RIGHT NOW TO FIRE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. I DOUBT LOSERS LIKE YOU COULD EVEN FIND A JOB BACK ANYWAYS, SO YOU FUCKING PIGS BETTER BE GOOD IF YOU DON'T WANNA MAKE YOUR FAMILIES STARVE AND HAVE THEM PROSTITUTE THEMSELVES? IS THAT CLEAR YOU DOGS?

One cop lost his shit and fired at Juzo. Juzo blocked it with his badass coat, saving Chisa life at the same time. DID YOU JUST FUCKING TRY TO HURT MY PRINCESS? Yelled Juza.

Everything calmed down after this as the remaining cops arrested Hinata and the cop who lost his shit lost his job too. The other cop never woke up but he was probably corrupted anyways, trying to arrest Juzo and shit, good riddance. «I was so scared thank you Juza » Chisa said still in his arm before they both kissed and went into an empty classroom to make love, she knew she had Narukami but she just could not resist Juza masculinity, not to mention he saved her life and he was living so dangerously, yet he was so kind, there's only so much a girl can take and she couldn't resist anymore.

But then shit a camera zoomed out on them as they were undressing! WHAT COULD BE HAPPENING NEXT?


	4. NTR and harem war begins

Part 4 : Narukami Yu, Super High School Netorare.(NSFW)

A camera was zooming on them and it was…. Narumaki Yu! He was watching that shit and became mad as fuck…. But then he became excited as fuck and found out he actually had a netorare fetish! His extremely tiny prick was erected at the thought of knowing he could never satisfy Chisa anyways and it wasn't too bad if it was his best bro Sakakura doing the act.

Sakakura had no time for foreplay and Chisa didn't care at all, she was wet the moment Sakakura picked her up and kissed her, the smell of cigar was still in both their mouths. She took off her drenched pink panties and her maid uniform, also taking off Juza clothes and stopping momentarily to admire his perfect body.

Both naked they let nature take its course : Take this chisa…. All of my love, all of my lust… AND ALL OF MY SEMEN! SHINING BONNNARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR( This is a GHEB FE reference by the way)

MAKE ME YOURS, DADDY! Yelled Chisa losing herself in pleasure, her female instincts completely taking over, at this very moment they were connected and nothing else mattered. Juza knew quiet girls were into kinky shit but he didn't give a fuck anyways, he was going to be her daddy as many times as she wanted to, that's what being a gentleman is all about.

Chisa had never feel so fulfilled as a woman in her life, she was on top doing most of the work and admiring Juza perfect body at the same time. Juza enjoyed it, she was a perfect girl and stuff but monogamy wasn't really his thing anyways,he was still having a blast although. After an hour and various different position (her favorites were against the wall and standing up sex, Juza holding her with his muscular arms and dominating her entirely), Juza looked at the camera and smiled.

Kyosuke Munakata realized that Sakakura knew about his netorare fetish (even though he himself had no idea he had one) and since they were both true bros Juzo let out a small tear and so did Murakami Kyosuke, such was the bond of manliness between true men. Bro before hoes.

After another hour of intense love making, finally Munakata entered the room, Chisa panicked but he told her everything was all right and that he had a netorare fetish and a small dick and weak arms anyways, he loved her romantically but he knew his weak better than average but not top tier body couldn't satisfy her now that Juza made her his woman.

Anyways serious shit was happening and Munakata needed Juza help to try to take down this badass Naegi Makoto guy. Apparently he had allied with with the Austin Powers nerd guy and shit was going down, they were starting to monopolize the female students and building an harem. Juza gave no fuck as he knew all females where his for the taking but he wanted to help his bro Munakata maintain order and shit at school, that's what friends are for. T

his was going to be an all out war on who could get the most women first. Suddenly Ishimaru and principal Kirigiri appeared and started whining about how harems aren't proper for school and stuff. Munakata took care of both of them without using his sword, only knocking them out.

He called imposter to impersonate Kirigiri so he can control the school and shit, Munakata group was preparing for an epic all out harem war against Naegi Makoto and Katsuragi Keima. This was how the series started and this event became known as the ultimate and most bonar inducing event in all of japan history.


End file.
